


Media

by AthenaFangGranger26



Series: The Adventures of 'Lizabeth Page [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Liz is being cute when she's mad, she also doesn't like paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Media love Liz, Liz hates the Media. See the problem here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Media

"ELIZABETH HOLMES, DAUGHTER OF THE GREAT SHERLOCK HOLMES, SAVES THE DAY AGAIN.

Elizabeth Holmes, neé Page, solved yet another roaring case this past Friday. Seems the young woman is taking after her fathers in her choice of work.

But the question is: will the original "Consulting Detective" fall off the map due to his daughter's new fame?"

I threw the magazine at the Baker Street wall, watching it thump against the Victorian pattern and fall behind the sofa.

"Hey, I planned on reading that." John protested, laying down his newspaper.

"They always call me Holmes! I am not Holmes, I am Page. Why? Why? Why? I've told those damn reporters a thousand times." I groaned.

"People adore their gossip." Sherlock commented from his microscope in the kitchen.

"Don't curse, 'Lizabeth." John scolded.

"I'm twenty-eight, John! I'm an adult!" I complained.

"'Lizabeth." John warned.

"I'm going out for air and a case." I suddenly stood, slinging on my leather jacket. "Anyone need anything while I'm out?"

"I'll come with." Sherlock agreed, donning his own coat.

"Goodie," I grinned, loping down the stairs and out onto the street, Sherlock right at my heels.

"So, following me when we both know I have no idea where I'm going. What was that all about?" I questioned, my pace quick as I strode through London.

"Proving the papers wrong." Sherlock replied shortly.

"Oh?" I grinned, casting a sideways glance at him.

"Yes, if you had read further into that article you would have noticed the press are speculating that you and I are rivals now. I'd like to set that straight."

"Oh," I repeated.

We lapsed back into quiet as I paused at a street corner, looking left and right before deciding on turning right.

I really did have no idea where I was going. I glanced at the store fronts as I passed, until something caught my eye.

A jewelry shop, nice small, cozy place with a large window display. With a special on engagement rings, loads of 'em displayed to the street.

I paused and glanced over the little things, pursing my lips slightly.

"You want him to ask." Sherlock startled me.

"Oh, hmm?" I asked softly.

"You. You want Sean to propose."

I spun, smiling. I desperately missed Sherlock's deductions, I needed one. "Oh, and what gave that away?"

Sherlock smirked. "You've recently been staying over at the flat lately, avoiding your own shared flat until late at night when you absolutely must return. And you've been very irritable and get exceptionally snippy when Sean is mentioned. Now, you stop to look at a jewelers' window filled with engagement rings.

"You can't be anymore obvious, 'Lizabeth."

I sighed, but chuckled all the same. "Damn you, and your observation."

"Now, don't curse." Sherlock easily mocked John, which had me grinning again.

"I'm twenty-eight, Sherlock!" I pretended to whine, which brought a smirk to Sherlock's lips.

I started walking again, and Sherlock fell into step beside me. I was so glad I was actually tall enough to keep up with Sherlock's long stride.

"I honestly miss solving cases with you and John. Working alone isn't the same." I muttered.

Sherlock glanced at me, flashing me a smirk. "Missing my genius?"

"In your dreams!" I giggled, bumping into him playfully. "I'm can be a genius too. Smarter than Lestrade and Anderson anyway."

"So, she says." Sherlock smirked back.

"Fine then." I pretended to be angry.

I crossed my arms and looked pointedly away. But I couldn't even keep the stupid grin from spreading across my face.

"Park?" Sherlock suddenly asked.

"Whatever, you're the genius. Apparently, I don't know 'anything'." I pretended to sniff.

I watched Sherlock smirk out of the corner of my eye.

The park was unnaturally quiet, for a calm Saturday morning. There weren't many children on the playground. No couples strolling hand in hand, all lovey-dovey. No elderly couples feeding birds on the benches. It was strange.

But that didn't stop me from enjoying the nice walk with my father. Or rather, his walk and my skip.

I skipped alongside Sherlock, giggling and feeling like singing. So, I did.

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere.

"A singer in a smokey room. A smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on." I grinned, still singing and skipping along.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and continued to walk along, hands tucked deep in his coat pockets. "Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlights people, living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night!" I belted out the chorus, leaping onto a bench to be dramatic.

"Yes, you are a completely capable adult, 'Lizabeth." Sherlock commented.

"Eh, you shut up. I haven't had fun in 'weeks'. Adult life is 'so' boring! I don't understand how everyone does it!" I whined, running up to Sherlock again.

I looped my arm through his and continued to walk, ignoring his attempts to pull his arm free. My giggles didn't stop for anything. This was just too much fun.

"Hey?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Think you'll ever get tired of being a consulting detective?"

"Stupid question." Sherlock snapped.

"No such thing. Answer it."

"No."

"No, what? You won't answer, or no you won't get tired of your job?"

"Both." Sherlock said with a smirk.

"That doesn't make sense!" I laughed, causing us to stumble together.

I continued to laugh and Sherlock's deep chuckle soon joined mine. Now, this was life. And I'd never.trade anything for it.

I'll even put up with the damn media.


End file.
